The Ruin Hell
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: [See you soon!] Proses pencarian itu sangat sulit bagi Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Bahkan teman Deidara berpencar dari ujung ke ujung, menambah ujian berat. Bersamaan dengan itu, kisah mereka penuh canda tawa tak pantas untuk diperdengarkan. Ah, kasihan sekali. #148
1. Indicator of Time (I)

_Kini tempat itu sudah berubah_

_Tempat sangat jahil di mata dunia_

_Penyebabnya tak diketahui_

_Hasilnya juga sama saja_

_Nantinya apa akan terjadi_

_Kematian semakin merajalela_

_Hal apa yang diyakini berubah jadi sebuah pengkhianatan_

_Sang Penentu menunjukkan jaraknya_

_Menentang apa dikhianati dan merubahnya menjadi sebuah kepercayaan_

_Ingatlah, Naruto, aku selalu menjagamu_

_Aku, Sang Penunjuk Waktu_

**.**

**.**

**The Ruin Hell**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: N**aruto written by **K**ishimoto** M**asashi

**WARNING: **Out Of Characters, typo(s), deskripsi seadanya, Alternate Universe, Alternate Timeline, All Human. Black Akatsuki memiliki kelopak mata hitam sedangkan Akatsuki berwujud biasa memiliki kelopak mata seharusnya. Terinspirasi oleh Pandora Hearts, sebagian karangan sendiri.

.

**Indicator of Time (I)**

"Astaga, Tuan Muda Naruto!"

Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan berlarian seraya menggenggam tangan mungil gadis kecil berambut merah muda dari kejaran beberapa pelayan di belakangnya. Seringai muncul di bibirnya, mengharuskannya mempercepat kakinya untuk berlari. Gadis mungil di sampingnya jadi terengah-engah sambil menggendong kucing berbulu abu-abu.

"Kakak, Sakura capek," ujar gadis mungil mendadak napasnya terputus-putus.

Tanpa menghentikan kedua kakinya, tangan sebelah menggengam gadis berambut merah muda mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi kemudian mendarat di gendongan kakak kesayangan gadis bernama Sakura. Pemilik mata biru langit tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, tidak capek lagi 'kan?" Sakura tersenyum manis. "_Good_!"

Pengejaran itu terus berlangsung tiada henti. Tiada habisnya. Pelayan-pelayan itu mengangkat ujung gaunnya agar dapat menangkap pemuda dan gadis di depannya. Namun, langkah mereka terhenti karena di depan ada sosok pemuda berambut biru gelap menggunakan setelan berwarna biru tua.

"Sasuke, hentikan Tuan Muda dan Nona Muda!" teriak kepala pelayan tersebut berusia matang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shizune.

Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan mendongak, menatap ke depan di mana sosok bernama Sasuke berdiri menjulang walaupun usia mereka baru 15 tahun. "Aha! Sasuke, bisa minggir?" serunya masih terus berlari. Pemuda itu diam. "Kalau kamu nggak minggir, aku pastikan kamu mendapat hukuman dariku!"

Sasuke terdiam, membisu.

Pemuda bermata biru langit terkekeh pada keberanian sahabat masa kecilnya sekaligus teman kesayangannya ini. Cepat-cepat pemuda itu berlari, mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Sakura dan bersiap melakukan aksi tak kalah hebatnya.

Aksi pemuda itu meliuk-liuk layaknya ular, memiliki kecepatan tiada tara. Pemuda itu langsung menerobos dinding tak kasat mata milik Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke gesit dalam hal penangkapan. Diraih tubuh mungil gadis kecil tersebut, lalu meloncat ke belakang. Pemuda itu sadar, berhenti seketika.

"Hebat sekali kamu, Sasuke. Kukira kamu bakalan nggak akan mengambil Sakura," kekehnya geli pada tindakan Sasuke, sahabat kecilnya. Pemuda itu menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. "Senang sekali bisa melihatmu berada di sini, Teme."

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Tuan Naruto." Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam lama, lalu berlari mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya. "Sampai kapan pun, aku tetap Pelayanmu."

"Cih," decaknya kesal. "Apa hakmu mengatai dirimu Pelayan, Sasuke? Kamu tetaplah sahabatku. Status terjadi pada saat ini bukanlah kehendakku untuk terus memintamu menjagaku dan Sakura. Kamu tetaplah sahabatku meski aku tahu, kamu masih saja keras kepala."

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu, setengah melirik ke belakang lewat sudut mata hitamnya. "Shizune-sama, Tuan Muda sudah saya hentikan. Silakan ambil Tuan Muda kapan pun Anda mau."

Naruto menegang melihat wanita berperawakkan muda di usianya yang matang berjalan ke arahnya dengan penuh minat dan intimidasi. Jakun Naruto naik turun, bulir-bulir keringat turun ke pelipis, bibirnya gemetaran dan kemudian, Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Shizune-san, aku masih mau main. Nggak bisakah Shizune-san sekali-sekali ini membiarkan aku main? Kasihan Sakura, Shizune-san."

Sakura sedari tadi takut-takut melihat wajah seram Shizune, mengeratkan gamitannya di kain dipakai Naruto, memeluk Naruto sangat erat sambil menggendong kucing berbulu abu-abu. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, bibirnya jadi gemetaran begitu pula tubuhnya. Apa lagi melihat kucing kesayangannya juga ikut ketakutan.

"Huwaaa! Mama! Papa!"

Naruto gelagapan terutama Sasuke, melihat Sakura menangis segitu kencangnya. Naruto menenangkan Sakura. Kucing kesayangan Sakura turun dari gendongan Sakura. Gadis mungil berusia tujuh tahun memeluk pinggang Naruto sangat erat, membenamkan wajahnya yang terus menangis.

"Mama! Papa! Sakura takuuut!" teriaknya kencang.

"Sakura …" Naruto tak tahan melihat adiknya menangis, menggendongnya masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Kepala Sakura berada di lekuk leher dan bahu bidang Naruto. Tangisannya terhenti, namun isakkannya masih terus terdengar lirih. "Kumohon, Shizune-san, Sakura selalu ketakutan kalau melihat Anda sebegitu menakutkannya," katanya sebal seraya mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura dan punggungnya, naik turun. Shizune menunduk meminta maaf.

Lelaki tua melihat keberadaan orang dicarinya, tersenyum. "Hei, bocah nakal suka melarikan diri!" panggilnya, membalikkan tubuh Naruto terus menggendong Sakura. Raut wajah Naruto kaget, menghela napas melihat Pamannya muncul di saat semua kacau. "Paman Jiraiya sudah pulang!"

"Lagi-lagi—ugh!"

Sasuke, Shizune dan beberapa pelayan setengah membungkuk, menghormati Jiraiya tengah melangkah mendekati mereka. Lelaki tua itu menepuk puncak kepala Sakura masih terus terisak, tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura Sayang, jangan menangis lagi. Shizune-san nggak akan melukaimu. Shizune-san hanya memperingatkan kakakmu saja," katanya bijak, menenangkan. Sakura mengangguk pelan, terus melilitkan leher Naruto, tak mau lepas. "Sepertinya kamu nggak mau melihat Kakakmu tersiksa, ya."

"Ma—maafkan saya, Tuan Jiraiya. Tuan Muda selalu membangkang, selalu melarikan diri dari tugasnya dan tidak mau mengemban tugas sudah diberikan oleh Gurunya," ucap Shizune menyatakan pembelaan.

Jiraiya tergelak. "Biarkan saja, karena aku mau bicara pada keponakanku dan Sasuke. Ini apa yang terjadi sebentar. Bolehkah?" harapnya tenang.

"Boleh, Tuan Jiraiya."

Jiraiya mendorong punggung Naruto dan melirik Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. Mereka menurut. Helaian napas keluar dari mulut Shizune, menuruti kemauan seseorang memiliki hubungan kekeluargaan dengan keluarga Namikaze. Mereka pun membalikkan tubuh.

Setelah mereka pergi, ada sebuah bayangan muncul di sana bersamaan berdenting jarum jam sudah usang. Seringai miring terbentuk jelas.

_**Saatnya sudah tiba, Tuanku …**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bibir Naruto mengerucut lucu, melirik adiknya terus bermain dengan kucing kesayangnya dan menatap Sasuke berdiri tenang sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Naruto hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pelan, akibat dorongan Jiraiya seenaknya memasukkannya ke dalam ruang kerja. Menopang dagu di pegangan sofa, meneliti Jiraiya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sudah saatnya tiba, Naruto."

"Maksud?"

"Pada acara pendewasaan ini, kamu harus menghadirinya," katanya.

"Aku malas."

"Naruto," pintanya lirih. "Paman nggak mau kamu salah paham pada tindakan Paman. Kamu tentunya mengerti, karena kamu ada anak tertua di keluarga Namikaze. Sulung dari dua bersaudara." Jiraiya menghela napas, pelan. "Sakura masih terlalu kecil untuk mengemban tugas ini. Usianya masih tujuh tahunan. Apa kamu mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk sekali. "Tetap saja, aku paling nggak suka memakai peran itu untuk bersanding terbalik dengan Ayah. Menyedihkan," nyengirnya tanpa dosa. Raut wajahnya kaku. "Aku bisanya hanya pasrah pada kehendak Paman." Senyumnya muncul. Jiraiya lega.

"Jadi?"

"Izinkan aku bermain, setelah itu aku akan datang ke acara telah dipersiapkan matang-matang itu. Aku nggak mau Paman dipermalukan."

Naruto bangkit, menarik Sakura untuk berdiri. Ditatap Sasuke menatapnya tajam, tetapi ada kegelian terpancar di bola mata hitam tersebut.

"Katakan apa maumu, Sasuke. Ikut aku dan kamu bakalan tahu jawabannya."

Senyuman tipis Sasuke muncul. "Baiklah, Tuan Muda."

**.**

**[To be continued …]**

**Zecka Fujioka, 30 December 2014**


	2. Indicator of Time (II)

_Sementara napas ini memulai_

_Sementara napas ini memaju_

_Sementara napas ini menderu_

_Saatnya tiba salam perkenalan diri_

_Walau itu hanya sebagian dalam pernyataan_

_Dalam detik di kenangan masa lalu_

_Meskipun bukanlah masa lalu yang dinamai_

_Melainkan ketaatan untuk berbakti demi mengakhiri_

_Iya 'kan … __**Uchiha Sasuke.**_

**The Ruin Hell**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: N**aruto written by **K**ishimoto** M**asashi

**WARNING: **Out Of Characters, typo(s), deskripsi seadanya, Alternate Universe, Alternate Timeline, All Human. Black Akatsuki memiliki kelopak mata hitam sedangkan Akatsuki berwujud biasa memiliki kelopak mata seharusnya. Terinspirasi oleh Pandora Hearts, sebagian karangan sendiri.

.

**Indicator of Time (II)**

"Kakak, aku lihat Kupu-Kupu!"

Seruan dari gadis kecil tengah berkejaran bersama Kucing kesayangan, Kakashi, membuat Naruto tertawa melambai dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat senyuman Nona mudanya. Dua orang terkenal akrab semenjak usia 7 tahun, berdiri di bawah rindangnya pohon. Mereka saling berdiri seraya memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana.

"Betapa malasnya aku pergi ke singgasana sana," ujar Naruto meluruh, kemudian duduk di atas rumput. Sasuke mengikuti sambil berjongkok. "Jangan suruh aku macam-macam, Sasuke, aku punya niat untuk kabur."

"Awas saja kamu kabur, Naruto. Aku bakalan buat kamu menggelinding sampai tubuhmu hancur," ancam Sasuke memicing. Naruto terbahak.

"Duh, sampai segitunya," tepuk Naruto bercanda. "Lihat saja nanti, aku belum tahu mau ikut apa tidak," cuek Naruto terus menatap lurus ke tempat adiknya tengah bermain.

"Menurutmu, apa di sana kamu akan bertemu—"

"Cukup, Sasuke!" potong Naruto memasang wajah datar dan dingin, namun sekilas ada senyuman manis disukai Sasuke selama ini. "Aku tidak mau dengar orang itu lagi," bantahnya terdengar sinis. "Dia yang pergi meninggalkanku dan Sakura. Sementara, dia ambil Sai yang tidak tahu apa-apa padahal anak itu masih kecil."

"Masih 2 tahun, Naruto."

"Begitulah," Naruto bangkit berdiri, merenggangkan tangan yang kaku. "Jika aku bertemu dia dan melihat dia membawa Sai, aku pasti akan menculik Sai. Kamu 'kan tahu, aku bertahan di tempat ini untuk apa," ujarnya menoleh ke Sasuke yang menyeringai.

Sasuke bangkit, berdiri sejajar dengan Naruto. "Aku sangat tahu maksud Anda, Tuan Naruto."

"Berhentilah menyebutku Tuan muda. Kamu 'kan sebaya denganku, jadi tidak pantas kamu memanggilku Tuan muda, Sasuke-san."

Naruto tergelak melihat Sasuke mendecih, berlalu pergi mengajak Sakura kembali ke Mansion. Naruto mengangkat tubuh Kakashi ke pelukannya, meninggalkan Sasuke terpaku di tempat melihat Naruto serta saudaranya pergi dan hilang di tikungan.

_Kamu terlalu parah, __**Uchiha Sasuke**__._

Suara asing membuat Sasuke waspada. Tubuhnya berbalik mengikuti arah tatapan matanya meneliti sudut taman belakang Mansion Namikaze. Tidak terdengar suara itu, Sasuke beranggapan itu mungkin suara angin dan mengakhirinya meninggalkan taman.

_Hebat sekali menutupi semuanya, __**Uchiha Sasuke**_.

Langkah terhenti, rahang Sasuke mengeras karena dipermainkan oleh seseorang tidak tahu sopan santun. Lebih suka bersembunyi tanpa memperlihatkan sosok terselubung bikin naik darah. Sasuke pun menengok belakang lewat bahunya, tak berkedip.

"Siapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Siapa?" ulangnya, lagi.

Hening.

"Jangan bikin aku marah," desisnya jengkel.

Hanya semilir angin yang menjawab.

"Sialan!"

"Sialan? Siapa yang kamu sebut 'sialan', Sasuke?"

Terlonjak kaget di tempat, Sasuke melihat di depan ada Naruto berdiri sambil menggendong Sakura beserta Kucing kesayangan mereka. Napas Sasuke berderu panjang, terengah-engah karena menahan gejolak kemarahan. Gigi gemeletuk tak terkira karena gemetaran. Rahangnya pun mengecil akibat tatapan selidik dari Naruto.

"Kamu tidak sakit?"

"Aku—aku baik-baik saj—a," sahutnya getir.

Kening terlipat milik Naruto berubah biasa, berbalik arah. "Ikut aku, Sasuke. Paman Jiraiya meminta kita masuk kembali ke dalam. Kita diperlukan untuk membahas masalah acara sebentar lagi dimulai. Kamu tidak mau aku kenapa-kenapa 'kan?" canda Naruto mampu menguapkan amarah Sasuke.

"Siap!"

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam Mansion, tak mengetahui ada sosok bayangan tak kasat mata duduk di balik dahan rindang pohon. Tubuhnya yang transparan mengikikkan gila senyum di bibirnya. Sudah saatnya menanti semua.

_**Saatnya berpesta!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jarum menunjukkan angka lima, waktu terbilang sedikit karena dua jam lagi mereka akan berada di tempat dipenuhi sesak oleh banyak orang telah diundang keluarga Namikaze. Banyak persiapan di kala itu menguras tenaga, memikirkan segala cara agar pekerjaan mereka cepat diselesaikan.

Naruto sedang meneliti sudut pakaian akan digunakannya di acara tersebut, mengelus dagunya lalu, menghela napas karena tidak bisa menolak.

"Pakaian itu pernah dipakai Ayahmu, Naruto."

Menggaruk bagian kepala, Naruto mengembuskan napas panjang. "Lagi-lagi ngomong dia," gerutunya jengkel sambil melirik sekilas Jiraiya tengah terkekeh.

"Kamu membencinya?"

"Entahlah," kedik bahu Naruto tertarik ke atas.

"Jangan benci dia, Naruto. Sakura akan ikut-ikutan membencinya," ucap Jiraiya mengintip di balik sudut matanya, melihat Sakura bermain pangku-pangkuan dengan Sasuke. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Jika kamu membencinya, kamu tidak akan melihat adikmu satu lagi."

"Entah ya, Paman." Ada jeda sedikit. "Ingat dia seperti ingat seseorang meninggalkan kami. Seseorang meninggalkan kami dalam kebisuan," ujar Naruto mencengkram erat pakaian penobatannya.

Jiraiya tak merespon jika begini, hanya menepuk pelan bahu Naruto agar tidak terlarut kesedihan mendalam. Hanya kali ini, Jiraiya bisa menghiburnya. Selebihnya, tergantung niat Naruto untuk membenci atau menyukai.

"Nah, cepat kamu pakai pakaian itu," pinta Jiraiya memecahkan keheningan tercampur kesedihan. "Kamu tidak mau bertemu dengan Nona Hyuuga?" candanya bikin Naruto panik.

_**Blush!**_

"Mulai, ya?"

Wajah Naruto memerah, menarik pakaian penobatannya dan masuk ke dalam bilik. Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan, hanya menggerutu sebal dalam hati. Lalu, kembali bermain dengan Sakura duduk nyaman di pangkuannya.

Setelah selesai, Naruto tampak bersinar mengenakan pakaian penobatan berwarna putih bersih. Sangat khas dengan rambutnya berwarna kuning cerah seperti cahaya Matahari. Tubuh jangkung di usia 15 tahun tidak mengindahkan bahwa Naruto ganteng diliputi sinar berkilau.

"Kakak ganteng!" seru Sakura merentangkan tangan, meminta Naruto untuk dipeluk. Naruto pun membalasnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Sakura tertawa.

"Cakep dan lebih tampan," puji Jiraiya berdiri santai, lalu menengok Sasuke. "Benar 'kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke, lelaki muda tampan juga dingin hanya menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip. Senyuman Naruto dan kegantengan Naruto merubah Sasuke jadi diam bergeming, tak merespon seperti dulu.

"Biasa saja," sahutnya bikin Naruto mendengus.

"Bilang saja, kamu tertarik padaku?" goda Naruto berkedip genit.

Setitik, Sasuke salah tingkah namun ditepis dengan wajah datar. "Sudah waktunya Anda pergi, biar saya bawa Nona Sakura duluan," ujarnya sopan mengambil alih Sakura di gendongan Naruto. Sasuke pun menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

"Kenapa dia?" Jiraiya terkekeh. Naruto meminta jawaban pada Pamannya, tapi hanya kedikkan bahu. "Ish, Paman sama saja dengan Sasuke," gerutunya melenggang pergi.

"Kamu terlalu polos, Naruto," sahutnya setelah Naruto menghilang di balik pintu, mengikutinya.

Keheningan di dalam ruangan kerja milik keluarga Namikaze, memunculkan sosok jangkung diterpa sinar matahari sore. Sudut bibirnya melengkung sebuah senyuman misterius, memancarkan tatapan tajam penuh hampa. Napasnya berubah jadi manusia biasa.

"Ini tiba saatnya, Tuan muda."

Sosok itu pun menghilang bersamaan berdenting suara jarum jam ke angka enam. Separuh jam itu menunjukkan waktu di dalam pun dipercepat, masuk ke dalam proses permulaan telah tiba.

**.**

**To be continued …**

**Zecka Fujioka, 22 Maret 2015**


	3. Indicator of Time (III)

Sore berganti malam. Matahari berganti rembulan. Secerah biru berganti segelap hitam.

Penunjukkan jalan beserta tamu-tamu muncul berbarengan. Kereta kuda terparkir jelas di depan Mansion, banyak tamu berbagai kalangan bangsawan tengah hadir di acara penobatan anak sulung keluarga Namikaze.

Kereta kuda berwarna biru berhenti di depan tangga Mansion, terbuka pintu bersamaan pelayan menjulurkan tangan ke sebuah tangan terulur langsing. Seorang gadis berusia 13 tahun menggunakan gaun berwarna cerah, menampakkan kaki jenjangnya ke tanah milik Namikaze.

Wajahnya yang pias mengedar ke sekeliling Mansion memunculkan sunggingan senyum manis, membuat orang terpesona.

"Sudah tiba saatnya bertemu dengannya." Gadis itu menatap ke pelayan setianya. "Iya 'kan, Gaara?"

"Benar, Nona Hinata."

**.**

**The Ruin Hell**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: N**aruto written by **K**ishimoto** M**asashi

**WARNING: **Out Of Characters, typo(s), deskripsi seadanya, Alternate Universe, Alternate Timeline, All Human. Black Akatsuki memiliki kelopak mata hitam sedangkan Akatsuki berwujud biasa memiliki kelopak mata seharusnya. Terinspirasi oleh Pandora Hearts, sebagian karangan sendiri.

.

**Indicator of Time (III)**

Gugup?

Ya, itu dirasakan Naruto sejak tadi.

Gugup dan ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari sana.

Keinginan Naruto bukanlah menjadikan dirinya penguasa keluarga Namikaze demikian hidupnya terus menjaga adik-adiknya masih kecil tersebut. Yang dibutuhkan Naruto adalah kebahagiaan dan kebersamaan di keluarga terkutuk ini—menurutnya.

Kakinya tak mampu melangkah, harus bersandar di pegangan tangga untuk meredam jantungnya yang bertalu. Sekian kalinya, Naruto mau kabur saja.

"Aku ada di sini bersama Anda," hibur Sasuke menyentuh pundak Naruto yang gemetaran.

Senyum Naruto muncul, mengangguk mengerti. Meredamkan sesak ada di dalam hidungnya, Naruto pun kembali berjalan. Disusul Jiraiya, Sasuke, Sakura dan Kucingnya, Kakashi, berpakaian sepantasnya sebagai bangsawan.

Pintu terbuka selebar mungkin, Naruto melangkah maju selayaknya bangsawan yang bersahaja. Semua orang merupakan bangsawan memberi hormat kepada anak tertua keluarga Namikaze. Naruto membalas hormat itu juga dengan sapaan membungkuk.

Sebelum penobatan, Naruto menghampiri gadis tengah menikmati minuman di sudut ruangan. Naruto berhenti di belakang gadis berambut biru kehitaman diurai panjang mencapai pinggang. Ada aksesoris sangat serasi dengan pakaian bangsawannya.

"Sudah lama?"

Kaget, gadis bernama Hinata membalikkan tubuh. Di sana, ada Naruto berdiri penuh senyuman ke arahnya. Wajah Hinata memerah, pun menunduk malu.

"I—iya, Naruto."

"Kukira kamu tidak akan datang."

Hinata cepat menggeleng. "Bukan begitu. A—aku—maksudku, Ayahku tidak bisa datang makanya aku datang ke sini bersama pelayanku."

"Gaara?" desis Naruto tertahan, mengintip di celah sudut ada sosok bersandar di pilar. Naruto menyeringai. "Sepertinya dia senang mengantarmu ke sini," bisiknya lirih.

"Eh?" Hinata mendongak tak mengerti.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Diraih tangan Hinata dan diciumnya. "Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Nona manis."

Semburat warna merah muncul di pipi Hinata. Ciuman hangat terasa di punggung tangan menjalar ke peredaran darahnya. Ingin membalas, Sasuke datang memberitahu bahwa sudah saatnya dilakukan penobatan.

"Aku permisi," pamit Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Hinata memerah.

Sasuke melihat memerahnya wajah Hinata, memilih mengikuti Naruto. Gaara sedari tadi diam, mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya.

"Jangan pernah merasakan rayuan kecil itu, Hinata."

Tidak ada respon, Gaara mencium pelipis Hinata tanpa dilihat oleh orang lain. Hinata terpaku dan mendongak, tersungging sebuah senyuman lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. Inilah disukai Hinata untuk mencemburui Gaara, pelayan sekaligus kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

Penobatan pun tiba, Naruto menaiki altar di mana Pendeta berdiri sambil menggenggam buku panduan penobatan milik Namikaze. Hembusan napas lirih dikeluarkan Naruto, membuatnya melangkah ke depan.

Naruto berjongkok, menekuk lututnya untuk menyentuh tanah dan satunya ditekuk setengah agar kakinya menapak tanah. Penghormatan ini dilihat ratusan mata, melihat sebentar lagi pewaris tahta Namikaze akan menjadi milik Namikaze Naruto, anak tertua.

"Dengan ini, saya menyatakan Anda sebagai seorang pewaris yang berhak memiliki harta Namikaze. Dan dengan ini, saya menobatkan Anda sebagai sang pemilik—"

_**PRANG!**_

Kalimat Pendeta terpotong, mengagetkan semua orang akibat pecahan kaca menggambarkan dua belas orang tengah duduk. Mereka mengenakan pakaian berjubah hitam, menutupi sebagian wajah. Senyum mereka ada yang datar, sinis, licik, geli dan dingin.

Salah satu di antara mereka pun berucap, "jadi ini adalah Namikaze Naruto yang seharusnya jadi pewaris utama keluarga ini? Hahaha, _bullshit_!" ejeknya serampangan.

Naruto belum hilang keterpukauannya, memandang mereka—salah satunya—turun dari ambang kaca menganga lebar. Mendarat di tempat kaca berserak, mengayunkan pedang panjang dan mengakhiri hidup sang Pendeta dalam sekali tebasan. Darah memuncrat, membasahi pakaian putih milik Naruto.

"Segitunya kamu terpesona padaku?" ejeknya lagi, kesekian kalinya. "Bahkan kamu tidak mampu berbicara."

"Tuan muda!"

Terlonjak, Naruto berbalik melihat Sasuke ingin menolongnya, namun Naruto menolaknya. "Jangan ke sini! Lindungi Sakura dan Kakashi! Aku tidak mau melihat mereka terluka, kamu mengerti, Sasuke?!" teriknya memberi perintah. Sasuke berhenti dan memilih membalas kemudian kembali ke tempat di mana Sakura berkaca-kaca melihat Kakaknya dalam bahaya.

"Oh, dramatis sekali," ucap seseorang bermantel itu tengah menggandeng senjata tadi menebas Pendeta. "Ada keinginan terakhir, Tuan muda?"

"Jangan ganggu adik-adikku!" pintanya walau bukan keinginan, namun permintaan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu menyakiti mereka," ucapnya tak kenal takut.

"Oh, sudah siap untuk mati?" Seseorang bermantel mengayunkan senjata miliknya dan siap menancapkan ujung bermata dua ke dada bidang Naruto. Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat, berteriak memohon agar Tuannya tidak mati karena orang gila. "Matilah kamu!" teriaknya tertawa.

_**Santerio Lock!**_

Naruto memejamkan mata menerima serbuan tajam menusuk jantungnya, namun dirasakan sebuah keheningan dan kehampaan. Mata biru langit membuka pelan-pelan. Ujung pedang hampir menyentuh bagian jantungnya. Seseorang bermantel di depannya tidak bisa bergerak begitupun orang-orang di sekelingnya.

Tarikan pelan di lengan Naruto mengempaskan lamunan untuk mencari tahu tertunda, melirik ke lelaki berusia sama dengannya juga warna rambutnya pun sama hanya saja panjang dan dikuncir kuda. Ada sebagian rambut menutupi matanya hingga hanya sebagian wajah yang terlihat di mata biru langit Naruto.

"Jangan memandangku begitu, Naruto."

"Ka—kamu siapa?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan kalimat itu. Lelaki berkuncir kuda mengela napas kasar seraya mengangkat tinggi jam klasik terhenti total di tempat angka Sembilan. "I—tu maksudnya apa?"

"Aku, bukan siapa-siapa." Arah tatapannya ke jam klasik berbentuk liontin, terpasang rantai emas. "Dan ini, bukan apa-apa." Tatapan lelaki itu serius. "Kenalkan aku, Deidara. Pemilik kekuatan waktu, mengadirkan waktu, memaksa waktu, mempercepat waktu dan—"

"Cukup!" Naruto tak mau terlena lagi untuk beberapa kali, menatap tajam ke Deidara. "Bisakah kamu melakukan sesuatu barulah kamu memperkenalkan diri di depan kami."

"Kami?" lirikan ke tempat di mana Naruto sebut, mengangguk setuju. "Tentu saja."

_**Lock Sharme**_

Waktu berputar cepat, hunusan pedang ke tempat tertuju merupakan ruang kosong mengagetkan orang bermantel. Deidara cukup cekatan dalam hal bergerak, mendekati seseorang misterius itu hampir tepat di depan wajah.

"Semakin kamu menyakiti, semakin aku mendapatkan kembali pemiliknya."

_**Janderio Time**_

Angin menghempas tubuh seseorang bermantel, menabrakkan ke teman-temannya. Mereka berdecak sebal karena Penjaga waktu telah kembali dari tempat persembunyiannya di rumah ini. Dengusan amarah keluar, namun dibalas lambaian tangan santai dari Deidara.

"Salam sayangku untuk pemimpin kalian!" serunya sebelum mereka berbalik.

Waktu masih berhenti bagi orang-orang di sekelililing Naruto. Deidara meminta Naruto untuk bernapas sebelum memerintah Deidara mengembalikan sang waktu. Ada yang harus Naruto ketahui sebelum memperkenalkan Deidara kepada Sasuke, Sakura dan Paman Jiraiya.

"Siapa sebenarnya kamu?"

Deidara tersenyum santai. "Biasanya orang menyebutku, _**Indicator of Time**_."

.

**To be continued …**

**Zecka Fujioka, 22 Maret 2015**


	4. Expression (I)

"_Indicator of time_?"

Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan berkuncir satu mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan pemuda sudah dianggap majikannya. Jam saku miliknya disimpan kembali ke saku celananya, menerima segala pertanyaan sambil bersidekap.

"Layangkan pertanyaan Anda padaku. Aku pastikan akan menjawabnya," ujarnya sopan.

Beberapa orang memandang orang asing itu dengan waspada. Rasanya mereka belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda berambut kuning keemasan tersebut, hanya memerlihatkan satu mata di balik poninya yang panjang.

Deidara, bersiul melihat mata-mata sekelilingnya menatapnya curiga. Senyuman terukir lalu menjentikkan jari beberapa saat. Semuanya terdiam dan hampa. Yang lainnya hanya terdiam di kala semua tamu memakan keheningan.

"Aku, Deidara. Penjaga waktu kapan pun dan di mana pun. Sering tersesat kalau lupa waktu. Makanan kesukaan adalah makanan terenak belum pernah kumakan. Jadinya …"

Naruto, Sasuke dan Jiraiya terbengong-bengong kecuali Sakura dan Kakashi menahan rasa kantuk di pelukan Sasuke dan Jiraiya. Muncul tanda tanya di atas kepala Naruto mendengar kalimat-kalimat terlontar di mulut Deidara.

"Kamu bicara apa?"

Tidak merasa bersalah, Deidara menatap mereka datar. "Kata manusia, kalau mau akrab harus basa basi dulu biar pembicaraan serius biar enak didengar. Itu maksudku," katanya.

_Bukannya sama saja tidak pernah serius_, batin mereka dalam hati.

**.**

**The Ruin Hell**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: N**aruto written by **K**ishimoto** M**asashi

**WARNING: **Out Of Characters, typo(s), deskripsi seadanya, Alternate Universe, Alternate Timeline, All Human. Black Akatsuki memiliki kelopak mata hitam sedangkan Akatsuki berwujud biasa memiliki kelopak mata seharusnya. Terinspirasi oleh Pandora Hearts, sebagian karangan sendiri.

.

**Expression (I)**

"Kakak," panggil gadis berambut merah muda, menarik lengan diselimuti jas milik Naruto. Naruto menoleh. "Sakura ngantuk," ucapnya, mengucek mata.

Naruto meraih Sakura, menggendongnya kemudian mengusap punggungnya agar terlelap—sering dilakukannya apabila Sakura sudah waktu jamnya tertidur.

"Kakashi juga sepertinya sudah mengantuk," kata Jiraiya sembari menggendong Kakashi, kucing kesayangan Naruto dan Sakura, di lengannya. "Apa lebih baik besok saja menceritakannya?"

"Tapi, Paman …"

Naruto segera menolak, karena Deidara belum menceritakan asal-usulnya juga mengapa Deidara menolongnya di kala dia hampir merenggang nyawa.

"Paman juga harus meminta mereka segera pulang," Jiraiya menoleh ke tempat tamu-tamu mematung, tak bergerak di tempat. "Bagaimana caranya memulangkan mereka?"

Tiba-tiba saja desiran angin muncul di sekitar mereka. Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka yang merupakan tamu mengangkat kepala perlahan. Mata kosong itu menatap lurus ke depan, melangkah kaki ke tempat pintu keluar tanpa berpamitan pada sang pemilik mansion.

"Me, mereka?"

"Disuruh pulang, jadi aku memulangkan mereka," sahut di depan Naruto dan Sasuke yang menatapnya kaget seketika.

"Kamu—"

"Adikmu butuh kamu," selanya penuh keseriusan, menatap lurus ke Sakura memeluk Naruto secara posesif.

Memeluk erat, Naruto menunduk dan memohon pamit bersama Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan. Jiraiya juga merasakan kelelahan, mengundurkan diri. Tinggal Deidara dan dua orang yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Pulang, ya?"

"Diamlah kamu, Sabaku."

Dua orang tadi bersembunyi di sudut dekat pilar, keluar menampakkan diri. Pemuda berambut merah mendengus melihat pemuda bertampang aneh memiliki jam saku berbentuk liontin berdiri angkuh tanpa ekspresi.

"Kamu tahu namaku?" tanyanya curiga.

"Siapa tidak kenal pelayan dari keluarga Hyuuga, hm."

Mendengus jengkel—sekali lagi, Gaara menatapnya tajam. "Siapa kamu sebenarnya?"

Merapikan setelan jas demi datang ke penobatan ini, Deidara menatap balik tajam mata netra Gaara dan tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata bergelayut manja di lengan Gaara. "Siapa pun aku, bukan urusanmu. Urusi urusanmu dan kita akan berjumpa lagi di waktu tinggal sedikit lagi. Sekarang, pergilah. Acara ini telah selesai. Waktunya tidur, Nona Hinata," ucapnya melenggang pergi setelah berbicara panjang lebar.

"Dia—" Hinata menahan lengan Gaara siap menerjang pemuda berkuncir kuning keemasan tadi. "Nona, lepaskan saya!"

"A, aku capek, Gaara …," gumamnya lirih.

Merasa tak berdaya, Gaara membimbing Hinata keluar dari mansion. Hal ini dilihat oleh Deidara belum sepenuhnya keluar.

"Sepertinya akan ada badai, Sabaku Gaara."

.

.

.

.

Waktu belum menunjukkan mentari akan muncul di sebelah Barat. Rasa kantuk didera Naruto tak kunjung muncul setelah selesai menidurkan Sakura, adik kesayangannya, dan kucingnya, Kakashi. Rasa penasaran masih tetap membelenggu dirinya. Serasa kembali ke masa lalu.

"Dia itu siapa?"

"Siapa apanya?"

Suara belum lama ini terdengar mengagetkan Naruto hingga mengangkat tangan ke atas sambil meredam jantungnya yang berlarian. Napasnya hampir putus gara-gara paru-parunya hampir nyaris copot. Mulutnya terkunci, lalu keluar setelah jantungnya terasa ringan. Kemudian, Naruto menatap garang Deidara yang duduk sembari melipat tangan dan tersenyum tipis.

_Ini setan, dari mana datangnya?_

"Aku datang lewat jendela yang dibuka," jawabnya menunjuk lewat jempolnya ke arah jendela terbuka sangat lebar. "Kamu belum menutupinya dikarenakan terlalu mengingat tentang tadi, ya?" tebaknya langsung.

"Tapi, bukan berarti kamu seenaknya masuk begitu saja," geramnya jengkel. "Bukannya kamu menyuruhku tidur, tapi kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?" tunjuknya, gemetaran.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya datar.

Naruto menghela napas frustrasi, mengusap wajahnya perlahan. "Kamu itu ya …"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena kamu memanggilku."

Terkesiap, Naruto mematung. Mengingat-ingat, tadi sempat memanggilnya padahal tadi bukannya dia terus bertanya-tanya tentang siapa pemuda sedang duduk di sofanya. _Tapi, kenapa bisa?_

Ketukan pelan di kening Naruto membubarkan pertanyaan ada di pikirannya, menoleh ke depan dan melihat Deidara tersenyum manis—meski agak menjijikkan, menurut Naruto.

"Wajahmu terlalu menghayati apa yang mau kamu lemparkan ke aku, Tuan Muda," katanya tulus. Ditekan kembali kening Naruto, merebahkannya di samping Sakura dan menaruh telapak tangan di kedua mata biru langitnya. "Tidur. Besok aku akan menjawabnya."

Entah mengapa, Naruto tertidur pulas … sambil mendengkur.

"Tidak sopan sama sekali. Begini dirinya dinamakan Tuan Muda? Heran," dengusnya jijik.

.

.

.

.

"Mau apa kamu di kamar Naruto?"

_Hidup ini benar-benar serampangan_, hela Deidara terkejut bukan main ada tubuh berbalut kemeja putih di depannya, menghalangi jalannya setelah menutup pintu kamar Naruto dan Sakura. Menatap datar Sasuke, tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya mengantarnya tidur. Habisnya dia belum tidur-tiduran dari tadi," jawabnya berekspresi biasa.

"Seharusnya itu pekerjaanku," ketus Sasuke meredam amarah terhadap pemuda di depannya.

"Kalau memang itu pekerjaanmu, kenapa tidak kamu lakukan? Kenapa berdiam diri di sini?" tebaknya bertubi-tubi menembus relung ego Sasuke, tidak sengaja tersentil. Sedikit.

"Kamu—"

_Ketemu dua orang temperamental. Ternyata mereka benar-benar—_

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" Tak mendapat respons, Sasuke berniat menghajar Deidara. Namun, Deidara lebih gesit menutupi mulut Sasuke juga menahan lengan Sasuke bersiap menghajarnya. Sasuke terkesiap, tubuhnya mendadak membeku.

"Sssh," bisiknya lirih. "Jangan ganggu tidur Nona Sakura dan Tuan Naruto. Kamu betul-betul tidak menghargai waktu tidur mereka, ya. Apa aku harus memberikanmu pelajaran supaya kamu berhenti sewot?" Ada lampu kuning di atas kepalanya. "Ah, aku tahu! Kamu butuh tidur! Karena kamu membutuhkannya karena sebentar lagi, otak kalian akan terkuras karena jawabanku dan ceritaku. Maaf, ya."

Tubuh Sasuke ambruk di lengan Deidara yang tersenyum misterius. Membiarkan Sasuke tertidur nyenyak di lengannya, membungkuk sedikit agar bisa melihat wajah Sasuke sangat polos ketika tidur. Deidara, mengelus rambut Sasuke kemudian berbisik sesuatu.

"_Ingat, Sasuke, jangan seringkali lihat ke belakang. Apa pun tujuanmu, pilihanmu di antara dua orang saling bersama-sama semenjak kecil."_

Ketika Deidara membopong di atas pundak, ada bunyi retak tak kasat mata terdengar di telinga Deidara.

"Ternyata keras juga tulangmu. Beratmu berapa, sih?" jengkelnya setengah mati, membanting tubuh Sasuke di atas lantai keramik kaca tanpa dosa. "Ah, aku tidak perduli denganmu. Bikin capek saja!" ucapnya, melenggang pergi meninggal Sasuke tengkurap tidak berdaya.

**.**

**To be continued …**

**A/N: Hallo-hay! Kangen pada saya karena tidak muncul selama tiga bulan ini? Iya?! Padahal bulan kemarin sempat update fanfic. Biarlah, toh saya lagi leluasa berkumpul bareng keluarga sekarang ini sudah saya dapatkan bersama suami saya. Hohoho …**

**Jangan harapkan saya muncul sesering sebelumnya. Saya, semi-hiatus atau slow update. Biasalah, mau bersama suami tercinta #WajahMemerahMalu**

**Zecka Fujioka, 31 Mei 2015**


	5. Expression (II)

Pagi harinya, karena memang bukanlah jadwal untuk terus berbaring sebentar di atas ranjang _king size_, Naruto terbangun lalu masuk ke kamar. Selesai berbenah diri, saatnya meminta Kepala Pelayan menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi untuk adiknya dan Kucing kesayangan mereka.

Baru beberapa langkah menjauhi pintu, kaki Naruto terantuk sesuatu. Butuh fokus apa ada di bawahnya, membuatnya berjengit kaget. Kekagetannya tak mampu membangunkan apa di bawahnya. Akhirnya Naruto berjongkok di sampingnya, menggoyangkan bahunya agar terjaga.

"Sasuke, bangun!" sentaknya terus menerus hingga mata hitam itu terbuka walau samar-samar. "Sedang apa kamu tidur di sini? Mau berlagak jadi penjaga kamar?" ejeknya sengaja.

Tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Naruto, Sasuke perlahan berdiri sambil mengucek matanya sendiri. "Saya mesti permisi, mau mandi," pamitnya berlalu pergi.

Naruto, sedari tadi bengong karena ulah tak disadari Sasuke, memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Dia itu kenapa?"

**.**

**The Ruin Hell**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: N**aruto written by **K**ishimoto** M**asashi

**WARNING: **Out Of Characters, typo(s), deskripsi seadanya, Alternate Universe, Alternate Timeline, All Human. Black Akatsuki memiliki kelopak mata hitam sedangkan Akatsuki berwujud biasa memiliki kelopak mata seharusnya. Terinspirasi oleh Pandora Hearts, sebagian karangan sendiri.

.

**Expression (II)**

Mati-matian Sasuke menahan kemarahannya tiada henti berkecamuk di benaknya. Diam-diam, Sasuke merasa malu di depan majikannya sendiri merupakan sahabatnya. Seenak saja tidur di samping pintu, apalagi gaya tidurnya tidak mencerminkan khasnya sebagai pelayan keluarga Namikaze. Hanya tergeletak saja di sana.

Pemuda berambut kuning terus mengamati kekakuan gerak-gerik Sasuke, terus bolak balik tiada henti. Seperti salah tingkah sambil menundukkan kepala. Menopang dagu, Naruto tetap memerhatikan perilaku Sasuke masih tanda tanya untuknya.

"Tidak baik mencari tahu, bisa-bisa kamu bikin dia makin malu."

Kalimat biasa terlontar di sampingnya, bikin Naruto menahan jengkel. Tidak seperti biasa, ruang makan selalu hening, malah pagi hari ini menimbulkan suara berisik. Itu pun muncul dari mulut seorang Deidara, anggota baru keluarga Namikaze yang baru datang tadi malam. Datangnya pun tidak terduga.

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu?"

Deidara meletakkan garpunya di dekat piring masih terisi penuh makanan, menatap intens Naruto. "Ketika seseorang menundukkan kepala, biasanya antara malu tak mau menatap seseorang disayangi atau takut pada sesuatu bisa saja memarahinya dengan alasan yang jelas," sahutnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Naruto menggeleng frustrasi. "Aku pusing diajak olehmu bermain kata-kata."

"Kamu saja yang bodoh," balasnya mengejek. Mata biru langit Naruto membulat, hampir mau copot dari rongganya. "Orang yang tak mengerti bahasa orang lain, sama saja tidak mengerti bahasa dirinya sendiri yang selalu sering diucapkan. Ujung-ujungnya menyesal," kikiknya geli, membayangkan hari kemarin melihat kejadian Naruto dan Sasuke.

Mencengkeram gagang pisau, Naruto menatap tajam Deidara. "Jelaskan siapa kamu sebenarnya!" gerutunya.

"Baik." Deidara berdehem. "Kenalkan namaku Deidara, aku adalah _Indicator of Time_. Sebenarnya aku adalah roh telah mati, tiba-tiba hidup kembali. Tubuhku ada di Black Akatsuki yang kamu temui tadi malam. Sebelum aku menghancurkan mereka, aku berniat mengajakmu bertemu teman-temanku yang tertawan di tempat lain," sambungnya dingin.

Detik demi detik berlalu, Naruto menyerap kalimat terlontar di bibir Deidara. Roh? Hidup kembali? Tubuhnya diambil Black Akatsuki? Ada yang lain selain dia—maksudnya Deidara?

"Kujawab pertanyaanmu satu per satu." Deidara juga ikut-ikutan jengkel melihat pikiran Naruto terus melayang di udara, belum mampu menggabung kalimat tadi sempat diucapkan. "Sekarang ada di hadapanmu adalah roh. Roh diberi keberkahan oleh Tuhan untuk mendapatkan kembali tubuhku yang ada di tangan Black Akatsuki. Sebelum hendak menghancurkan salah satu mereka, aku mesti mencari teman-temanku yang lain juga setara dengan anggota-anggota Akatsuki yang berjumlah 10 orang. Paham?"

"Sulit juga."

Hanya itu jawabannya membuat Deidara mengembuskan napas lelah. Dikasih penjelasan bisa orang paham, malah seenaknya berputar arah dan jawabnya "sulit juga". Apalah kata dunia, pada pemahaman perkataan orang tak diketahui. Lagi pula, salah dia sendiri karena begitu saja termakan Naruto yang polos.

"Jadi? Ke mana kita akan mencari teman-temanmu?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeruput teh manisnya. Deidara, menggertakkan gigi dan hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman miris.

"Ikuti saja aku, aku pastikan akan tahu jawabannya." Deidara memakan rakus makanannya, Naruto dibuat bingung jadinya pada ekspresi Deidara begitu naik-turun.

"Sasuke!"

Panggilan Naruto sontak bikin Sasuke menjatuhkan gelasnya ke lantai, menatap murka ke arah siapa yang memanggilnya. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Sasuke walau tipis, melangkahkan kaki setelah menaruh gelas di meja terdekat.

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda?"

"Lagi?" gerutu Naruto lelah, menggelengkan kepalanya frustrasi. "Sudah kubilang, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Atau mau kuhukum?!" ancamnya—sebenarnya tidak berlaku bagi Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" dehemnya sejenak. "Apa harus kulakukan?"

"Kita akan berlibur beberapa hari di luar kota. Bisakah kamu mempersiapkan perlengkapan kita selama berlibur, Sasuke?" perintahnya tak terbantahkan. Sasuke setengah membungkuk, mengerti kemudian berbalik pergi.

Gadis berambut merah muda serta Kucingnya di dalam gendongannya, memandang Kakaknya memelas. "Kak, Sakura dan Kakashi boleh ikut juga, 'kan? Sakura tidak mau ditinggal pergi. Sakura tidak mau bersama Paman Jiraiya. Pasti Sakura tidak boleh bermain di sekitar halaman kalau Kak Naruto pergi," katanya sendu.

Mengangkat Sakura dan menaruh di pangkuannya, Naruto mengusap rambut halus Sakura sayang. "Baiklah, kalau tidak suka berada bersama Paman Jiraiya yang suka berpergian. Sakura dan Kakashi ikut Kak Naruto, kak Sasuke dan Kak Deidara. Supaya Sakura tidak kesepian."

"Horeee!" seru Sakura mengangkat tangannya ke atas, senang. "Makasih, Kakak Sakura tersayang. _I love you_," kecup pipi Naruto penuh kasih sayang.

Naruto pun membalasnya juga penuh kecupan di pipi tembem Sakura. "_Me too_."

Seringai tipis terpampang di wajahnya, menahan senyum dan juga tertawa. Sebentar lagi, semuanya akan beres. Walaupun Deidara berharap cemas.

_Semoga kali ini, mereka tidak ketakutan melihat __**mereka**_, batinnya menjerit.

.

.

.

.

Semua perlengkapan sudah beres. Jiraiya merupakan Paman mereka tidak melarang Keponakan-Keponakan kesayangan untuk berpergian. Biarlah, sekalian mencari pengalaman. Ini juga memudahkannya mencari info di mana keberadaan Sai berada. Lagi pula, selama mereka berada di luar kota, Jiraiya bisa memberikan berita baik jika sudah ada informasi tentang itu.

"Tidak ada yang terlupakan?" tanya Jiraiya berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura yang menggenggam tangan besarnya lewat tangan mungilnya. "Sekali-sekali singgah ke kota Darker, kota itu enak untuk disinggahi. Apalagi ada keluarga Hyuuga di sana."

"Hyuuga?"

Naruto terpaku sesaat mendengar marga keluarga dikenalnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang mampu membuatnya terpesona. Hal ini bikin dirinya antusias pergi ke tempat di mana pujaan hatinya menunggu.

"Terlalu berharap tidak baik," sela Deidara menghancurkan bayangan Naruto dan Hinata menari-nari di kota Darker. Naruto mendelik sinis bak bara api. "Semakin berharap, akan semakin menjauh. Jikalau bisa menunggu, menunggulah sampai hati itu bisa menyatu kembali," lanjutnya tak memerdulikan delikan sinis dari Namikaze Naruto.

"Banyak bicara!" dengusnya, lalu meraih Sakura ke pelukannya. "Memangnya kamu merasakan begitu?" balasnya ketus.

Hunusan tatapan tajam mendarat di netra Naruto. "Sebatas kagum, tentu saja. _Toh_, aku hanyalah sebuah roh yang tak memiliki hati," katanya duduk di atas kusir kereta kuda milik keluarga Namikaze.

Tertegun, Naruto jadi diam. Elusan di pipi menghangatkan hatinya sempat melukai Deidara gara-gara lisannya. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah duduk diam sampai ada waktu berbicara kembali dengan Deidara, anggota baru di keluarganya.

"Paman, kami berangkat," pamitnya sembari memeluk Jiraiya. Lelaki setengah baya lantas mengangguk. Mencium puncak kepala Sakura dan mengelus leher Kakashi.

"Hati-hati." Dipandangi Sasuke dengan balasan yang sama. "Jaga mereka, Sasuke. Itu tugasmu sekarang sebagai anggota keluarga kami dan sahabat mereka."

"Aku mengerti, Tuan Jiraiya," katanya setengah membungkuk.

Diletakkan Sakura dan Kakashi di dalam kereta, menyusul kemudian. Setelah itu, Sasuke juga masuk ke dalam membiarkan Deidara bersama kusir kereta menjalankan Kereta Kuda tersebut. Kereta berwarna cokelat kemerahan melaju pelan meninggalkan mansion Namikaze.

Sakura melambaikan tangan ke Jiraiya yang juga membalasnya penuh haru. Shizune dan para Pelayan yang lain juga menangis haru karena Tuan dan Nona mereka telah pergi berlibur meninggalkan mansion Namikaze beberapa hari.

Selama perjalanan meninggalkan area keluarga Namikaze, Deidara mendelik pada orang di sampingnya. "Hm, sejak kapan dirimu berubah jadi kusir? Dan kuda ini, aku sanggup tertawa sepuasnya jika benar itu adalah _dia_," kekehnya geli.

Seringai lebar tercetak jelas di ujung bibirnya di balik topi yang menutupi separuh wajah kusir itu. Mata beningnya menatap intim Deidara, tersenyum geli.

"Ketika kamu tahu semuanya, jangan tertawa ke depannya. Atau aku banting kamu di tengah jalan."

Deidara mengangkat bahu, tak perduli. "Siapa takut," tantangnya.

**To be continued …**

**.**

**Zecka Fujioka, 12 June 2015**


	6. Blue Eyes

_Selama ini keinginan terpendam seorang anak kecil adalah melihat kebahagiaan ingin dirasakan sejak lama._

_Apa keinginannya?_

_Melihat Ayah dan Ibunya rukun dan tidak ada pertengkaran semenjak Sai lahir._

_Adiknya ke mana?_

_Sejak Ibunya meninggal pas melahirkannya, sang Ayah membawanya pergi tanpa membawa anak kecil ingusan sedang menggendong adiknya berusia dua tahun._

_Sebenarnya apa kesalahan sang Ayah kepada sang Ibu?_

_Entahlah. Anak kecil ingusan itu tidak pernah tahu niatan sang Ayah menghancurkan kebahagiaannya. Tetapi, memang sudah lama sekali pertengkaran ini terjalin sampai maut memisahkan dua anak kecil itu dengan Ibunya._

_Dan orang yang selalu bersama sang Ayah, tidak pernah sekalipun mengetahui apa maksud tindakan sang Ayah meninggalkan mereka dan mansion Namikaze tersebut._

.

.

**The Ruin Hell  
Written by Zecka Fujioka**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: N**aruto written by **K**ishimoto** M**asashi

**WARNING: **Out Of Characters, typo(s), deskripsi seadanya, Alternate Universe, Alternate Timeline, All Human. Black Akatsuki memiliki kelopak mata hitam sedangkan Akatsuki berwujud biasa memiliki kelopak mata seharusnya. Terinspirasi oleh Pandora Hearts, sebagian karangan sendiri.

.

**Blue Eyes**

Dunia telah berubah, itu dirasakan pemuda berambut kuning emas tersebut. Semua mata birunya terus mengamati pemandangan di balik kaca kereta Kuda. Helaan napas terdengar di sela-sela bibirnya, memangku dagu agar bisa bersantai melarutkan sebuah bayangan sedari dulu diinginkannya.

_**Liburan.**_

Ya! Naruto menginginkan liburan. Liburan bersama kedua orangtuanya. Bersama saudara-saudaranya juga sahabat merupakan pelayan sejatinya. Bersama-sama berjalan-jalan menjelajahi lingkungan tak diketahui. Memberikan keceriaan dengan sebuah senyuman bermekaran. Diiringi decak kagum kepada orang-orang dijumpainya, sangat ramah terhadap mereka.

Namun, itu hanyalah sebuah angan-angan. Tak pernah dibayangkan bahwa semua itu berupa delusi semata. Tidak ada namanya kebahagiaan, karena semua telah hancur sejak usianya tujuh tahun, semenjak Sakura masih berada di dalam kandungan sang Ibu.

_**Ibu.**_

Nama panggilan khusus untuk seorang wanita yang melahirkannya, memberikan senyuman hangat. Membuat sang bayi merah berambut kuning keemasan menangis, kemudian merasakan dekapan hangat sang Ibu dan ikut menyicipi enaknya ASI milik sang Ibu.

Sudah lama sekali, Naruto tak berkunjung ke makam sang Ibu. Ibu yang melahirkannya. Ibu yang selalu menjaganya. Memarahinya bila ada salah. Membentaknya karena pakaiannya sangat kotor. Memeluknya bila menangis. Menina bobokan bila tak bisa tidur. Semua itu selalu tertancap dan tak bisa hilang di ingatan Naruto.

Akan tetapi, semua berubah setelah kehamilan Sakura, adik perempuan satu-satunya di dalam keluarga itu. Dikira adalah adik terakhirnya setelah sang Ibu memberikan lagi adik yang ada di perutnya. Namun, semua itu tidak memberikan perubahan.

_**Ayah.**_

Siapa tak kenal sosok sang Ayah yang begitu mirip dengannya. Rambutnya berwarna keemasan. Kulitnya bagaikan pualam. Senyuman sangat khas, bisa dicampur dingin. Dan tatapan mata itu. Mata biru begitu mirip, sangat serupa dengan Naruto. Seperti mencerminkan Naruto dengan pria selalu muncul di mana saja.

Tentu saja dalam bayangan mimpi buruknya.

Sang Ibu yang meraung meminta maaf, sujud di kaki sang Ayah. Itu diperkirakan selama masa kehamilan Sakura memasuki bulan ketujuh. Itu sangat menyayat hati Naruto, berpegang erat di lengan Sasuke waktu itu. Tak kuasa membendung tangisan muncul di pelupuk mata, menatap iba sang Ibu terus berusaha meminta maaf pada sang Ayah.

Dan itu pula, membuat sang Ibu histeris dan juga melahirkan Sakura dengan kelahiran prematur. Tidak bisa membawa sang Ibu ke Rumah Sakit terdekat, Paman Jiraiya menyuruh para Kepala pelayan dan seluruh seisi mansion memanggil dokter untuk menangani semua ini.

Dibawa juga sebuah incubator agar Sakura hangat dan tak sakit-sakitan. Selama sebulan, Naruto dan sang Ibu menunggu berat badan Sakura sambil memberikan ASI sang Ibu kepadanya. Setelah bobot Sakura bertambah di atas normal, sang Ibu bisa mendekap Sakura penuh rasa hangat dan kelembutan. Naruto sungguh terharu melihatnya.

Entah mengapa, tahun berganti tahun, semua belum berubah. Pemilik mata biru itu, sang Ayah, selalu pulang malam. Itu pun hanya bersantai di rumah, baru kembali bekerja. Entah bekerja apa, Naruto tidak mengetahui karena sang Ayah justru melarangnya mencari tahu.

Pertengkaran kembali terjadi setelah usianya bertambah kedelapan tahunan dan Sakura berusia dua tahun. Tidak mau menimbulkan pemikiran tidak baik di otak Sakura, Naruto meminta Sasuke membawa Sakura pergi dari tempat eksekusi sang Ibu sama seperti sebelumnya. Meminta maaf.

Apa alasannya?

Karena sang Ibu tak mau sang Ayah lebih mementingkan kerjanya di luar sana ketimbang mengurus keluarga di mansion ini. Hal inilah membuat sang Ayah berani membentak sang Ibu yang ingin tahu segala urusan, tanpa ada pengertian mendalam.

Apa kesalahan sang Ibu? Niat sang Ibu bahkan meminta sang Ayah lebih menyayangi keluarga bukan seenaknya berkeliaran di luar sana.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto melihat hal tak pantas untuk ukuran anak kecil seperti dirinya.

_**Sang Ayah memperkosa sang Ibu di depan matanya sendiri. Kasar dan bengis.**_

Semenjak kejadian menghancurkan itu, sang Ayah jarang pulang ke mansion. Sang Ibu tak memiliki nyawa. Kosong. Hampa. Dan rohnya entah berkelana ke mana, hanya tubuhnya terus duduk di sofa single memandangi hamparan awan di balik kaca jendela.

Hanya senyuman Sakura membawa harapan. Dan sejak itu pula, harapan membawa keberkahan. Sang Ibu hamil untuk ketiga kalinya. Adik sangat diharapkan Sakura begitupun Naruto dan Sasuke. Paman Jiraiya juga turut bergembira termasuk Kepala pelayan dan anggota-anggota di mansion tersebut.

Kembali ke pengujung kehancuran, siap membawa ke jurang, sang pemilik mata biru pulang ke rumah. Ketika itu, sang Ibu melahirkan di kamarnya bersama dokter dan beberapa suster diwajibkan dibawa dari Rumah Sakit oleh perintah Paman Jiraiya selaku kepala Rumah Tangga sementara mansion Namikaze.

Lahirlah Namikaze Sai dan Malaikat kematian membawa roh sang Ibu menghadap sang khalik. Tangisan anak-anak mereka pun pecah. Bukan hanya kematian sang Ibu, tetapi Sai yang baru lahir dibawa pergi oleh sang pemilik mata biru. Entah mengapa, Naruto tak mau menyebut nama sang Ayah lagi dihadapannya walau itu terakhir kalinya.

"_Mau dibawa ke mana Sai, Ayah?"_

_Tubuh jangkung serupa wajahnya dengan Naruto berhenti melangkah. Dihiraukan tangisan Sai di gendongannya, menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Tidak ada sahutan maupun jawaban. Hanya tatapan tajam membawa Naruto tak sanggup berkata-kata. Sang pemilik mata biru berbalik dan menghilang di dalam lautan malam._

_Dan terakhir kalinya, Naruto tak mau menyebut nama panggilan itu._

_Ayah._

Miris memang. Naruto tidak lagi mengingat masa-masa kelam sewaktu dirinya masih kecil. Mau bagaimana lagi, demi Adiknya yang menghilang ketika usianya hampir menanjak empat belas tahun. Berarti dua tahun yang lalu. Naruto pantas mengambil kembali sang Adik. Demi Sakura, Sasuke, Paman Jiraiya dan demi sang Ibu berada di dunia berbeda dengannya.

Disentuh kaca kereta Kuda dilapisi kabut tipis. Senyum samar muncul di bibir Naruto.

"Bu, aku akan membawakanmu keluarga kita yang menghilang. Aku janji."

**To be continued …**

**.**

**Zecka Fujioka, 31 Juli 2015**


End file.
